The Magic Fountain
by SonExotics Wu Fan
Summary: EXO FIC! *gabisabuatsummary* yosh! My first Exo fic... Silahkan dibaca dan kalau berkenan di review..all official couple! YAOI! KAISOO!TAORIS!BAEKYEOL!SULAY!HUNHAN!CHENMIN! U.u CHAP 3 IS UP! XD
1. Chapter 1

**Mysterius The Magic Fountain **

Title : Mysterius The Magic Fountain

Author : SonExotics_Wu_Fan

Genre : Fantasy, Friendly, Mysterius, Action

Disclaimer : All cast in this fic itu bukan punya aye, aye Cuma minjem aja nama nya buat membantu berrjalan nya fic ini. Mereka semua Cuma punya yang diatas aja. WARNING! GAJE tingkat akut, Alur maksa, Garing, Abal, if you don't like ME or if you Hate all of my fic ,lebih BAEK kalo gak usah baca FIC AKU!BUT THIS FIC IS MINE!

(A/N): WAK! Ini lah fic EXO pertama ane chingu… oh ya perkenalkan, Kim Se In imnida… saya kembaran nya akang Thehun(Sehun) maklum thaya ga bitha ngomong 'th'(s)… T^T

Maapin ane ya chingu… kalau The In(Se In) banyak kesalahan dalam ngetik epep gaje nana bal binti absurd ni… yudah silahkan dibaca… OH ya 1 lagi… peringatan terakhir! INI EPEP YAOI! IF YOU HATE YAOI OR MAYBE ME?! YOU MAY CLOSE THIS PAGE AND NEVER READ MY FIC! That better… thank you for yaour attention and monggo di read#WHAT? Inggris campur jawa?! WTH…

Summary : Sebuah air mancur yang berada tepat di depan XOXO school mempunyai sejarah tersendiri, Disaat iblis yang diperintahkan oleh raja NERAKA untuk mengambil 12 mutiara yang berarti bagi bumi, DUNIA akan kembali lagi seperti tahun 2013 dimana hanya ada tangisan,penyesalan,kehancuran dimana-mana layak nya NERAKA. Disaat itu pula 12 pria tampan yang berasal dari XOXO school diutus oleh para peri untuk mengambil kembali mutiara yang telah hilang. Akankah mereka berhasil? Atau bumi akan hancur?

**Chapter.1**

"Sebuah air mancur yang berada tepat di depan XOXO school mempunyai sejarah tersendiri ,tatkala sejak tahun 2013 para peri dari surga turun untuk diperintahkan oleh Tuhan. Mereka diperintahkan untuk membangun kehijauan di Bumi yang sudah rusak. Hanya ada limbah dimana-mana, kehancuran, tangisan para manusia yang menyesal ,layak nya bumi ini sudah menjadi neraka." Kata Kai seraya menutup buku tebal itu.

"Yak, apa-apa an kau Kai? Percaya dengan mitos itu huh? Tidak ada peri di dunia ini apalagi hal-hal semacam itu…"kata Chanyeol yang berusaha menjauhkan Buku tebal itu dari Kai.

"Ssst… hyung ingat lah! Ini di perpustakaan!"sahut Kai pelan.

"omo.. aku lupa… ayo kita keluar dari sini…"kata Chanyeol menggeret Kai keluar namun Kai segera menarik tangan nya kembali.

"Yak…. Aku mau meminjam buku ini dulu. Aku mau membeli nya kalau boleh…"Kai berlari kecil menuju tempat peminjaman buku sambil melet kearah Chanyeol dan hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

**At Café XOXO school**

"Hahahaha! Yak… kau memang aneh Kai…"Suho tertawa lepas mendengarkan Chanyeol bercerita bahwa buku legendaris itu tidak boleh di pinjam apalagi dijual.

"Yak Hyung! Berhentilah menertawai ku… tapi sepertinya itu memanglah bukan mitos hyung…"Kai masih membela dirinya karena tidak terima atas ejekan Suho.

"Mana mungin Kai pabo! Itu hanya **Mitos**! Kau tau **mitos** kan?"kali ini Kris yang menjawab dengan penekanan kata **MITOS**.

"Ah… tapi…"Kai masih berusaha untuk meyakinkan teman-teman sekaligus audara-saudara nya ini.

"Sudahlah lebih baik kita lajutkan makan nya saja."Kata D.O.

"Iya daripada membahas buku aneh nan gaje itu mendingan maen bebek palstikku sambil makan…"kata Chen sambil memainkan mainan bebek plastik nya(?)

Semua pun cengo ngeliat Chen.

Ya, EXO adalah nama geng sekaligus boyband yang terbentuk oleh SM entertainment. Mereka terdiri dari 12 pria tampan nan keren. EXO dibedakan mejadi 2,yaitu EXO K dan EXO M. Di EXO K ada Suho sebagai leader untuk EXO K, ada Kai lead dancer,Chanyeol,Baekhyun dan Sehun. Sedangkan di EXO M ada Kris sebagai Leader EXO M, Luhan, Chen, Tao, Lay,dan, Xiumin.

Walaupun mereka adalah Boyband, mereka tetap melanjutkan sekolah mereka yang saat ini masih berstatus SMA. Mereka bersekolah di sekolah yang khusus dipilihkan Sooman dan SM entertainment yaitu XOXO high school. Di depan XOXO high school terdapat sebuah air mancur yang indah namun mempunyai aura yang mencekam. Air mancur itu menjadi mitos tersendiri dan banyak yang tidak mempercayai mitos tersebut,kecuali Kai yang masih menyelidiki mitos tersebut.

Kenapa hanya Kai yang terdorong untuk menyelidiki? Apa sebab Kai sangat tertarik hingga mempelajari buku legendaris yang ada di XOXO school? Dan kenapa fic ini terlalu mengundang banyak pertanyaan pada anda?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jawaban nya hanya ada di chapter selanjut nya…

OoooooooooooooooooooOO)0(OOooooooooooooooooooooO

Kya… mianhe all… aye kembali dengan fic abal nan mengecewakan and SUPER DUPER PUENDEK ini...,ini kan fic exo pertama saya jadi tolong jangan ngebash- soal nya saya orang nya mudah tersinggung… suer ini fic terlahir dari ide aye sendiri ga nduplikat dari pilm-pilm atopun cerita laen nya kalo ada ya maap.

Aye terinspirasi buat fic ini karena waktu malam-malam aye dan teman-teman aye lagi main di depan sekolah aye deket air pancur . terus aye ngelamun liat air pancur nthu, Aye banyangin air nthu berputar kencang terus membentuk pusaran air dan ternyata ada sebuah rahasia terdalam di sana,yaudah deh tercipta fic ini…kekekeke kok aye jadi curhat ye? Ya udahlah ga usah banyak bacot karena saya emang ga suka ama bekicot(?) I need your support review, makasih yang udah baca, and NO BASH! NO SIDERS! NO FLAME! But I need your saran dan dukungan loe semua(?)*bahasa linggis gua nacur banget ya? PLAK

RnR please?

Love you all….


	2. Chapter 2

**Mysterius The Magic Fountain**

Title : Mysterius The Magic Water Fountain

Author : SonExotics_Wu_Fan

Genre : Romance Fantasy, Friendly, Mysterius, Action

Disclaimer : All cast in this fic itu bukan punya aye, aye Cuma minjem aja nama nya buat membantu berrjalan nya fic ini. Mereka semua Cuma punya yang diatas aja. WARNING! GAJE tingkat akut, Alur maksa, Garing, Abal,YAOI, if you don't like ME,Hate YAOI, or if you Hate all of my fic ,lebih BAEK kalo gak usah baca FIC AKU!BUT THIS FIC IS MINE! NO COPAS!

Summary : Sebuah air mancur yang berada tepat di depan XOXO school mempunyai sejarah tersendiri, Disaat iblis yang diperintahkan oleh raja NERAKA untuk mengambil 12 mutiara yang berarti bagi bumi, DUNIA akan kembali lagi seperti tahun 2013 dimana hanya ada tangisan,penyesalan,kehancuran dimana-mana layak nya NERAKA. Disaat itu pula 12 pria tampan yang berasal dari XOXO school diutus oleh para peri untuk mengambil kembali mutiara yang telah hilang. Akankah mereka berhasil? Atau bumi akan hancur?

Chapter 2.

Kai mengehala nafas. Ia mengempaskan tubuh nya ke kasur yang empuk. Fikiran nya melayang begitu saja.

"Yak pabo kau… sudahlah lupakan buku itu dan kembali lah seperti Kai yang ku kenal dulu…" masih terngiang kata-kata itu dalam fikiran Kai. Mengapa ia terus terfikirkan oleh buku dan air mancur itu? Karena ia bermimpi dunia akan hancur karena kehilangan 12 mutiara yang ada di dalam air mancur itu.

"AKHH!" Kai berteriak kesal sambil mengacak-acak rambut nya. Kenapa harus aku yang mendapatkan mimpi itu? Batin Kai marah.

**At dining room.**

"Yak? Kenapa Kai belum datang kemari juga? Apa di masih berkutat dengan lappy kesayangan nya itu untuk mencari tahu mitos itu lagi?" tanya Kris pada semua member EXO yang tengah menyantap makan malam.

"Emm, tenang lah hyung. D.O sedang membujuk Kai…" Kata Tao menenangkan namjachingu nya ini.

'Krietttt...'

"Huh… aku gagal…"kata D.O menyerah.

Semua mata tertuju pada D.O yang barusan saja keluar dari kamar Kai. Mereka semua mengehentikan aktifitas nya sambil terdiam.

"Apa? Dia tak mau makan malam? Apa-apan ini? Dia bisa sakit!" Suho kali ini yang marah. Kris hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala nya sambil mendengus kesal.

"Kalau begini terus cara nya, apa yang harus kita lakukan hyung?"Suho tampak serius menatap Kris.

"Entahlah… D.O antarkan saja makan malam nya ke kamar Kai."Kata Kris tegas.

"Baik hyung."jawab D.O yang membawa nampan makanan kekamar Kai.

**At Kai room.**

"**Tok…tok…tok…"**D.O mengetuk pintu kamar Kai.

"Apa kau masih sibuk honey?" tanya D.O lembut.

"Hmmm…"hanya kata itu yang terlontarkan oleh mulut Kai.

"Eh? Aku kesini ingin kau makan honey… aku tak mau sampai kau sakit… Ja-"sebelum D.O menyelesaikan perkataan nya, Kai menjawab dengan nada dingin dan datar.

"Taruh saja di situ, terima kasih…" dingin bukan?#enggaak tuh -_-

D.O hanya menatap Kai tidak percaya. Sebegitukah Kai sekarang pada nya? Yang D.O tau Kai adalah seorang yang periang,penyayang,lembut namun kasar(?) dan tidak pernah mengacuhkan nya….

**.**

**Deg…**

**.**

Jantung Kai berdetak keras.

Kai tersadar akan kelakuan nya tersebut.

"Y-ye?… kyungie? Mianhe… Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu…"Kai menghampiri D.O yang mulai meneteskan air mata. Kai pun mengelap air mata yang ada di pipi D.O dengan lembut.

"Kyungie? Mianhe atas perlakuanku tadi ne? aku seperti terhipnotis semenjak aku bermimpi tentang air mancur itu…"kata Kai yang memegang lembut kedua pipi D.O

"hiks…hiks…T-tapi… kau sudah keterlaluan…"kata D.O menangis.

"mungkin semua nya sudah menganggap ku gila… masih percaya dengan mitos aneh itu…"Kai pun melepaskan tangan nya dari pipi lembut D.O dan duduk di pinggir kasur nya.

"Anniya… tidak ada yang menganggap mu gila…mereka hanya menganggap mu berubah saja…"D.O pun ikut duduk di samping Kai.

"Huh… kau ingin tau seperti apa mimpiku yang telah membuat aku seperti ini?"

"Ne… ceritakanlah… aku akan mendengarkan nya honey…"

" Rasanya mimpi itu memang nyata bagiku… waktu aku pulang sekolah aku sedang bertengkar dengan Yunho hyung. Aku berkelahi dengan nya, tapi aku kalah… dan aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan… aku mulai menumpahkan emosi ku di dekat air pancur yang ada di depan sekolah kita. Dan aku tidak sengaja mengeluarkan kata-kata kotor karena sedang emosi, namun menggunakan bahasa yunani. Tiba-tiba saja awan menjadi gelap, petir menyambar-nyambar namun tidak ada hujan melainkan angin yang sangat kencang,air yang ada di air pancur itu berputar membentuk pusaran air, tanah bergetar hebat, dan aku tersedot oleh pusaran air tersebut, sebelum aku masuk kedalam pusaran air itu aku sempat melihat ada seseorang oh bukan! melainkan Banyak orang mengenakan jubah hitam dan matanya berwarna merah darah dan mempunyai sayap besar seperti burung gagak,kuku nya itu seperti cakar harimau yang tajam dan berwarna hitam. Aku hanya bisa bergidik ngeri saja. Mereka semua turun dari awan hitam itu. Dan pandangan ku pun buram begitu saja…"kata Kai lalu menutup mata nya dengan kedua tangan nya.

"tenanglah Kai itu hanya mimpi… dan mimpi itu bunga tidur…"D.O menepuk-nepuk pundak Kai pelan.

"Tapi, tiba-tiba saja aku ada di sebuah ruangan seperti kerajaan! Disana banyak peri-peri , dan mereka mengantar ku masuk kedalam untuk bertemu ratu peri. Ratu itu bilang bahwa 3 hari lagi mulai esok, akan datang raja kegelapan untuk mengambil 12 mutiara yang sangat berharga bagi bumi yang ada di air pancur tersebut. Jika the magic Fountain kehilangan 12 mutiara nya maka dunia akan kembali kelam dan HANCUR… maka dari itu ratu peri mengutus aku dan kita semua untuk menyelamatkan 12 mutiara tersebut..."Kai mengakhiri ceritanya dengan dengusan dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Kesal mungkin?

"A-apakah i-itu akan menjadi n-nyata?"tanya D.O gemetaran.

"Entahlah… kalau benar waktu kita tinggal tersisa 2 hari sebelelum raja kegelapan merebut ke-12 mutiara the magic Fountain…"Kai memeluk D.O yang mulai menangis.

"Ooooh So-Sweet…" kata member Exo yang lain serempak. Tanpa Kai dan D.O sadari,mereka semua mengintip melalui pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

"kekekeke… waktu kalian tiggal 2 hari kekekeke…"kata seekor burung hantu yang sedaritadi juga mengintip Kai. Burung itu terbang lalu tertawa mistis.

"**KAKAKAKAKAKA…..**"

.

.

.

.

.

OoooooooooooooooooooOO)0(OOooooooooooooooooooooO

Awwww...awwww... ane comeback dengan chap2 nya nieh...

Gumawo udah pada review... dan silahkan review lagi jika berkenan? O/O

Ini balasan review nya:

Brigitta bukan Brigittiw: Wahhh... gumawo udah review... makasih banyak... ahaha... masak sih ff ni bakal seru? Aku sih ga tau entar jadi nya seru apa kagak... mianhe kalo ff nya jelek... baca terus dan kalo berkenan review lagi ya...

opikyung0013: Eh? D.O ketinggalan ya? Aduhhh mianhe... padahal sebelum publish udah bener-bner aku cek, aku gak mau kejadian yang jelek(dulu) ngulang lagi...eh ternyata keulang... mianhe... T.T ini udah dilanjut chingu... makasih udah review...tetep bacaya... sekalian review lagi kalau mau#buaghhh -_-

SiscaMinstalove: gumawo Chinguuuu... ini udah dilanjutttt... tetep baca fic ini ya dan sekalian review jika berkenan... sekali lag gumawo... \^O^/

Ya udahlah ga usah banyak bacot karena saya emang ga suka ama bekicot(?) I need your support review, makasih yang udah baca, and NO BASH! NO SIDERS! NO FLAME! But I need your saran dan dukungan loe semua(?) review anda semua sangat berarti bagi saya... karena semua itu dapat membangkitkan saya untuk melanjutkan ff ini... so

RnR please?

J

Love you all….


	3. Chapter 3

**Mysterius The Magic Fountain****s**

Title : Mysterius The Magic Fountain

Author : SonExoticsHyunHyo

Genre : Fantasy, Friendly, Mysterius, Action

Disclaimer : All cast in this fic itu bukan punya aye, aye Cuma minjem aja nama nya buat membantu berrjalan nya fic ini. Mereka semua Cuma punya yang diatas aja. WARNING! GAJE tingkat akut, Alur maksa, Garing, Abal, if you don't like ME or if you Hate all of my fic ,lebih BAEK kalo gak usah baca FIC AKU!BUT THIS FIC IS MINE!

Summary : Sebuah air mancur yang berada tepat di depan XOXO school mempunyai sejarah tersendiri, disaat iblis yang diperintahkan oleh raja NERAKA untuk mengambil 12 mutiara yang berarti bagi bumi, DUNIA akan kembali lagi seperti tahun 2013 dimana hanya ada tangisan, penyesalan, kehancuran dimana-mana layak nya NERAKA. Disaat itu pula 12 pria tampan yang berasal dari XOXO school diutus oleh para peri untuk mengambil kembali mutiara yang telah hilang. Akankah mereka berhasil? Atau bumi akan hancur?

**Chapter.3**

"KAKAKAKAKAKA….."suara burung hantu itu menggelegar bagaikan petir yang ada di siang bolong(?)#abaikan.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…."

Semua member EXO pun berteriak ketakutan. Tampak Tao menangis tersedu-sedu lalu Kris memeluk nya erat. Lay yang bersembunyi dalam pelukan Suho. D.O dan Kai yang langsung bersembunyi dibalik selimut. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang bersembunyi dibawah meja makan. Chen dan Xiumin yang bersembunyi dibalik boneka bebek yang besar. Luhan dan Sehun yang berpelukan sambil menangis bersama.

"Hiks… T-tadi i-itu a-apa hyung?"tanya Tao yang masih di pelukan Kris.

"Ne, tidak usah takut my baby Tao… itu bukan apa-apa… arraseo?"Kris menenangkan Tao yang masih menangis.

(ini kenapa member EXO jadi penakut semua ya?*EMANG NYA LO KAGAK APA?)

"K-kai… tadi itu apa?" tanya D.O yang mengintip di balik selimut tidur Kai.

"Aish? aku tidak tau… tapi kenapa ada bulu burung di jendela ku?"Kai menemukan sehelai bulu burung di jendela kamar nya yang terbuka.

"Yak! Aku kenal bulu itu!" sahut Suho tiba-tiba sehingga rahasia para member EXO saat mengintip Kai terbongkar.

"YAK! Apa-apan ini? Sejak kapan kalian mengintip kami berdua? Untung kami belum melakukan hal 'itu' "kata Kai yang mulai kumat yadong nya.

Semua pun cengo ngeliat Kai termasuk saya juga secengo-cengo nya ngeliat Kai, sedangkan Kai hanya bisa bersmirk ria.

"Dasar mesum…"kata semua member EXO secepatnya dengan muka datar(?)

"Oh ya bukan kah itu bulu burung hantu? Tapi kenapa tadi yang terdengar itu bukan suara burung hantu melainkan burung gagak?"kata Kris lalu mendekati Suho yang merebut sehelai bulu burung itu dari tangan Kai.

"Euh… Hyung… bukankah itu bulu bebek?"tanya Chen gaje dan Chen pun di jitak sama member EXO yang lain karena mengacaukan suasana yang harusnya serius(0.o)

"Iya juga ya… kenapa tadi itu suara burung gagak?"tanya yang lain mulai kepo sendiri-sendiri.

"ya sudahlah ayo kita tidur saja. Ini sudah larut malam… masalah ini akan dirundingkan esok bersama si raja nya JAMBAN siapa lagi kalo bukan?"tanya Kris mulai kayak lagi di acara mama dedeh(?)

"LELE SOOMAN yang item! Jelek! Pendek!"seru semua member EXO lainnya.

"ok good night all…"kata Suho yang menggendong Lay ala brydal style ke dalam kamar nya(?)*hayoloh Suho mau diapain tu si Lay?#yadong mode

Semua member EXO pun setuju dan mulai tidur dikamar masing-masing. Lampu dorm EXO sudah dimatikan tanda mereka sudah tertidur . Tiba-tiba saja ada banyak berkas cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan lalu menghampiri kamar-kamar masing-masing member EXO dan masuk kedalam tubuh para member EXO dan menghilang.

**At nightmare kingdom of HELL.**

"**Kakakakaka…"**

"**Clodius? Apa kau sudah melaksanakan semua yang aku perintahkan?"**tanyaseseorang yang berbadan besar dan tinggi ,ia memiliki rupa yang sangat mengerikan, muka nya hancur namun ditutupi setengah topeng yang di kelilingi Kristal berlian yang indah. Ia juga mempunyai sayap besar berwarna hitam,matanya berwarna merah darah kental, ia memegang tongkat tengkorak abadi dimana tongkat itu adalah seluruh kekuatan dari RAJA KEGELAPAN. Ya,,, dialah Raja Kegelapan yang memimpin NERAKA. Dimana dia dan para iblis nya lah yang merayu para manusia untuk membuat bumi hancur.

"**Hahahaha… sebentar lagi bumi akan hancur… Quenn ****BoA**** akan menyerah dan mengakui bahwa ia kalah dari aku dan DUNIA AKAN KEMBALI SEPERTI DAHULU! DIMANA DISANA AKAN SEPERTI DISINI…. AKU AKAN MEMBALASKAN DENDAM MU APPA! HAHAHAHAHA!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**At Magic Fountain Kingdom**

**.**

"Sooyoung**...**apakah kau yakin dengan semua ini?"

Seorang peri mungil dengan kedua sayap indah itu tampak serius menatap bola kristal yang ada dihadapan nya.

"Aku juga masih bingung Soo... mungkin inilah jalan yang terbaik...Kita harus yakin dengan ke-12 pria utusan Queen... Mereka pasti bisa Soo..." Ya, Yoona dan Sooyoung adalah Peri penjaga mutiara the Magic Fountain. Mereka tengah bercakap serius sambil menatap bola kristal yang menampakkan ke-12 pria utusan Queen tengah tertidur lelap dengan masuk nya banyak Xyil* kedalam tubuh mereka.

"**BRAKKKKKKKKKK!"**

"**YOONA!SOO! KACAU KITA HARUS CEPAT-CEPAT MENYELAMATKAN MUTIARA NYA!"**

Taeyon mendobrak pintu ruang Couv* dengan kasarnya sambil berteriak hisetris.

"**Tenanglah Tae... ada apa sebenarnya?"**Yoona menghampiri Taeyon dan menenangkan nya.

"**KACAU YOON! KACAU! MUTIARA NYA! CLOUDIUS SUDAH TAU DIMANA MUTIARA NYA!" **Teriak Taeyon dengan gusar lalu terjatuh lemas. Ia sangat tak percaya bagaimana Cloudius dapat mengetahui letak Mutiara nya disimpan? Padahal taeyon dan peri lainnnya sudah menjaga dan menyimpan nya di suatu ruang rahasia dengan keamanan yang bahkan iblis,setan dan sejenis nya tidak tau dimana mutiara itu berada.

**JLEB...**

"**APAAAAAAA?!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

OoooooooooooooooooooOO)0(OOooooooooooooooooooooO

Kata-kata baru:

** Xyil** : Energi mutiara The Magic Fountain

**ruang Couv**: Ruang Markas ke9 peri penjaga mutiara The Magic Fountain

- hehehe... kata-kata nya aku buat sendiri... maap kalo rada aneh dan gimana gitu... di chap depa bakal yah... ada beberapa kaa-kata baru lagi ^,^

T,T weeee... fic ku ancur ya? Mianhe kalo mengecewakan dan gaje bin abal binti krenyez... kekekeke... Jeongmal mianhe yang minta chap nya dipanjangin... sayang nya fic ini sudah direncanakan sampai chapter end nya... dan itu juga sudah selesai... jadi ga bisa di ubah-ubah...kekeke mianhe... Oh ya, ini balasan Review nya , Gumawo yang sudahmau Review:

Sweet Candy: Gumawo chingu... ini sudah dilanjut... review lagi jika berkenan ne? Gumawo...~

Tuti handayani: He? Iya nih... emang sengaja aku pengen ngubuah Kai yang pervert jadi melencong(?). saya mau buat Kai tobat dari kepervertan nya(?)#plak! Review lagi ne? Gumawo

BananaEunHaeKaiSoo: Gumawo Chingu udah review! Iya ... teakan chingu emang bener! Ini KaiSoo couple! Ini sudah dilanjut... review lagi ne? Gumawo...

Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw: Kekeke... nantikan kelanjutan nya terus ne? Gumawo udah review...entar dapet kissu gratis dari bias deh! Saya kirim lewat mimpi ga papa ya?#Buagh... Gumawo...review lagi ne?

Opikyung0113: Gumawo Chingu udah review... ini sudah dilanjut... review lagi jika berkenan.

Hyunra: Annyeong juga Chingu... sya juga baru kok... Gumawo udah mau review... eh? Pendek ya? Hehehe...mianhe Chingu... ini sudah saya rencanakan sampai chap end nya...^^ ya... mungkin chap depan akan lebih panjang... gumawo, review lagi ne?

Yoo araa: Eh? Mianhe chingu... iya saya tahu D.O nya ketinggalan T,T D.O nya masih saya kunci di kamar saya...#Plak! Mianhe ...D.O ketinggalan... T,T review lagi jika berkenan... gumawo...

Juniel Is A vampire Hybird:hehehe... mianhe Chingu kalo chap nya pendek... mungkin chap depan akan diperpanjang... saya gak bisa rubah plan saya... mianhe ne? Oh ya...gumawo udah review... review lagi ne?

Xldeer: hehehehe...ketauan deh... Iya chingu... emang saya kepikiran doraemon terus saya coba kombinasikan... mianhe kalau chap ya jelek...gumawo udah review, review lagi jika berkenan...^^

Nah... Maaf ya kalau ff nya tambah gaje,aneh, dan sebagai nya... Dan saya bakal post ff ini setiap hari minggu...! jadi seminggu sekali! Nantikan kelanjutan nya ya chingu...^,^

Ya udahlah ga usah banyak bacot karena saya emang ga suka ama bekicot(?) I need your support review, makasih yang udah baca, and NO BASH! NO SIDERS! NO FLAME! But I need your saran dan dukungan loe semua(?) Review anda semua sangat berharga bagi saya karena dapat membangkitkan saya untuk melanjutkan ff ini... sooooo,

RnR please?

Love you all….


End file.
